A reinforced concrete (RC) frame structure typically consisting of a rigid frame structure requires a relatively long time period for construction and intensive quality management owing to the need for placing rebars, assembling/fabricating formwork and pouring concrete on site. For this reason, precast concrete (PC) members fabricated in a fabrication plant and assembled on site are being preferred in some applications.
Various methods for constructing rigid frame structure by using such PC members without requiring concrete to be poured into a connecting part (such as those for connecting a beam to a column) between adjoining PC members have been proposed. See Patent Documents 1 and 2, for instance. In such a method, typically, PC members formed with through holes for inserting main column rebars and main beam rebars, and PC members having mechanical joint members embedded in the connecting end surface thereof are prepared, and after the PC members are placed in the prescribed positions, the end part of each connecting rebar passed into the corresponding through hole of the particular PC member is connected to the corresponding mechanical joint of the adjoining PC member.